Kazuma Kenzaki
is the main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become . He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity. Fictional character biography TV Series At the age of 11, Kenzaki was orphaned when his family died in a house-fire. The powerlessness he felt would forever serve as the motivation to try and protect the defenseless, subsequently leading to being scouted by the B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment (otherwise known as '''B.O.A.R.D.). Because of his intelligence and exceptional survival instincts, he would eventually be promoted to field operative and the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Kenzaki displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Kenzaki would be partnered with fellow BOARD Rider and senior operative Sakuya Tachibana on assignment to hunt down three Undead over the next two months. Eventually sealing the Bat Undead, Kenzaki meets a web-journalist named Kotarō Shirai, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Kenzaki carelessly changing back from his transformation. To lessen the risk of exposure (and to find a place to board after losing his apartment due to delinquent payments), Kenzaki made a deal with Kotarō: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Kotarō would provide him a place to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Tachibana's desertion and Karasuma--BOARD's president--no where to be found, Kenzaki and Shiori Hirose, one of BOARD's surviving staffers, set-up a new base of operations in Kotarō's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead assault on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Kenzaki, Hirose, and Kotarō successfully began tracking and sealing any active Undead in the area. But eventually Kenzaki redirects his focus on tracking down the rogue Tachibana, leading to a rivalry with a being named Chalice, who possesses similar powers & abilities to his Rider System. Their frequent encounters led to the discovery that Chalice was in fact a human named Hajime, but the origins of his powers and his motives remained a mystery at the time. Kenzaki was later abducted by agents of a man named Isaka (the man responsible for Tachibana's strange behavior) who intended to used him in human/Undead fusion research. Kenzaki was forced into combat with the Trilobite Undead, and his fusion rate remained stable until Hajime appeared among his captors. Isaka witnessed a spike in Kenzaki's fusion ratio causing Hajime to transform and intervene, along with Tachibana. Hajime is revealed to be not human at all, but, in fact, the Joker Undead. Yet despite this knowledge, Kenzaki started to believe that there's some good in Hajime and not the monster he originally thought. However, once Griffa Undead was sealed, Hajime begins to lose control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating an army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kamen Rider Blade is the only one to combat him head on, both equal in power, intent on saving the Earth and Hajime from himself. In the series ending, despite Hajime's pleas to Kenzaki to seal him once and for all to save the world, Kenzaki opted to sacrifice his humanity through excessive use of King Form in order to both save the world and Hajime, thus becoming a Joker himself. Hajime is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise and stays with the Kurihara family for the rest of his life; but still remembers what Kenzaki has done for him; for if he and Kenzaki cross paths, fate will step in and force them to fight. The show ends with an engine running and motorcycle tire tracks in the desert, most likely to be made by Kenzaki riding his Blue Spader away from humanity. Missing Ace After the final episode, however, he was forced to seal Hajime as the Joker Undead, effectively ending the Battle Royale. Four years after, he became a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Blade after Leangle resealed his Category Ace. He asked Leangle to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Amane from the AlbiRoaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Hajime to be sacrificed instead. Once more he was forced to seal Hajime to weaken Jashin 14, then killed it and the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Kamen Rider Decade About 5 years later (after the series ending), Kazuma appears as one of the nine Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Decade then battle Tsukasa after Wataru tolds him to destroy nine Heisei Riders as true goal. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya, announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. Blade participated in the tournament fighting against Kamen Rider Stronger. In the manga adaptation, Blade fought against Skyrider rather than Stronger. He was also in his Jack Form rather than the standard Ace Form. Rider War Kazuma shows up in the World of the Rider War pointing out that their real enemy isn't Dai-Shocker, appearing just before his equivalent, Kazuma Kendate and the iteration of the World of Blade was destroyed by Apollo Geist's merging of the Rider Worlds. He also has become able to transform into King Form automatically, using only the Blay Buckle and ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card. His transformation screen turns from blue to gold, further emphasizing that he is able to assume King Form automatically and the screen comes to him now similar to the "Open Up!" feature rather than Kenzaki running into it. Final Chapter In Decade: Final Chapter in his regular Ace Form he teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki to destroy Decade now in Violent Emotion's Form but Decade turns the tables on them by turning Kenzaki into Blade Blade to destroy Ryuki and later destroys him with his Final Attack Ride resulting in both Riders being turned into cards. He is later revived after Decade is voluntarily destroyed. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Blade appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, fighting against Undead that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Blade is confirmed to be Kazuma Kenzaki by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen .]] Blade, along with All Riders (until Fourze), tagged along with core Super Sentai members to fight Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. He is last seen to use Refleclear (Gosei Blue Power Cards) to counter Kani Laser's attack and use his Rider Kick (it's unknown if it is Lightning Blast or Lightning Sonic) along with Decade's Dimensional Kick and Ryuki's Dragon Kick. 300 years later In the novel, Kenzaki is trying to find a way to end his life for living too long. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) Kamen Rider Blade, with Garren, Chalice, and Leangle, is playable in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Blade appears in All Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Series. Start from Climax Heroes OOO, Blade can use Jack Form. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Blade appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Blade appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Blade_vs_Garren.jpg|Blade vs Garren Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the Darkroaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of Darkroaches. Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches.jpg|Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Blade Royal Straight Flush.jpg|Blade King Form using Royal Straight Flush. Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Blade confronts Albino Joker. Forms He mostly assume as Kamen Rider Blade. As Blade, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouze Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Blay Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. In final episode of Kamen Rider Blade, he mutated into a Black Joker to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Hajime. This form was never shown in the series but was released in later materials such as the S.I.C. Hero Saga and Kamen Rider Blade novels. *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. Refleclear (リフレクリア Rifurekuria?) is a special Card which allows the user to create a magical mist that absorbs and reflects any beam attack. Given to Kamen Rider Blade by Gosei Blue to counter Kani Lazer's attack. The Gosei Card just happened to be compatible with Blade's Blay Rouzer. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. - Jack= *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Blade's natural combat capacities. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blay Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blay Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. - King= *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouze Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. When transforming into King Form, Kenzaki's Spade Category cards will place themselves on his body to form armor. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated and is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. King Form lacks a card storage like the Blay Rouzer, instead, he is able to summon cards from certain parts of his armor. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Blade's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Kazuma Kenzaki. Initial specs intended only for the Blade Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Kenzaki's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters and exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part, was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. - Joker= Joker (called "Navy Joker" by fandom) is a mutation caused by excessive usage of Blade's King Form. During the final episodes, he began using King Form excessively to the extent that he would use it right from the start of a fight to ward off mere Darkroaches, even if it put a huge strain on his body. It was revealed in the final episode that he did so deliberately to lead the Battle Fight into a stalemate, by discarding his humanity and transforming himself into a Joker permanently, so to allow Hajime to live as a human and saving the world at the same time. Even though he mutated into a Joker-class Undead, this form was never shown in the series' finale. But this form had appeared in a S.I.C. Hero Saga story, only to reveal that Kenzaki's Joker form looked exactly like the Black Joker. Kenzaki.jpg|Kenzaki bleeds a green blood revealing his mutation as an Undead. Navy_Joker.jpg|Though Kenzaki's Joker form never revealed in the series, his version of the Chalice Rouzer does appear in the final episode. Kenzaki-Joker.jpg|Joker Kenzaki as seen in Day After Tomorrow. Navy_Joker_Card.jpg|Fan made Navy Joker Rouze Card - Final Form Ride= In Movie War 2010, Blade and Ryuki start an ambush and attack Decade but he turns the tables by used the Final FormRide card that forcefully transforms Blade Ace Form into the Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo), a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer and kills Ryuki before Decade finishes Blade with using his Final Attack Ride Card. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge (ディケイドエッジ Dikeido Ejji) where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the Diend Edge (ディエンドエッジ Diendo Ejji), which is the same as the Decade Edge. }} Gear & Accessories Blay Buckle Designated "Rider System 02", the was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a means to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead & human DNA. The Blay Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This model utilizes the Turn Up mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. More often than not, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Blay Rouzer * AP Cache: 5000AP; 7400AP (Jack Form) The is Blade’s primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouze Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. Blade utilizes Rouze Cards' abilities by slashing the cards onto the blade's side, similiar to the Ryuki's Kamen Rider Alternatives' Slash Visor. After activating Jack Form, the Blay Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features and functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded. Rouze Absorber The is a special accessory developed by Kei Karasuma to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouze Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouze device to Rider System and specialized container for the top category Rouze Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♠J: Fusion Eagle, ♠Q: Absorb Capricorn and ♠K: Evolution Caucasus Rouze Cards and is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouze Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form; spade-Caucasus plaque for King Form). Though the Rouze Absorber is dubbed King Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. King Rouzer * AP Cache: 9600AP The is Blade's signature armament in King Form. Modeled after the broadsword, the King Rouzer is Blade's most powerful Rouzer weapon given its size and weight. The King Rouzer's voice, when inserting a card, changes and states the card's category and number instead of stating the name . That aside, the King Rouzer functions as most Rouzer weapons, although its AP Cache has been given a much larger expansion. Where as Rouze Cards were roused by scanning the cards through the system, the King Rouzer does it differently by having up to five Cards be inserted into the slot where the blade of the Rouzer meets the grip. Blue Spader *Length: 2070mm *Width: 810mm *Height: 1410mm *Top speed: 340km/h (211 MPH) The Blue Spader is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Kamen Rider Blade's Rider System. The Blue Spader is fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspects of its performance with different performance modes. Performance Modes Thunder Spader *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Costs': 1200AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠6: "Thunder Deer" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader generates a potent electrical field which properly fends against incoming assault. Mach Spader *'Cards Required': Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Costs': 1600AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠9: "Mach Jaguar" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader's overall speed is increased by phasing into an accelerated time-plane. Rouze Cards: Spade Suit Rouze Combos 'Ace/Jack Form Combos:' (Jack) Lightning Blast *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Blade to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Blade to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) *'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, so this combo's abilities remain unknown, but considering the sheer amount of the AP this combo costs, it is possibly a last-resort attack, as it would nearly completely drain Blade's AP Cache in Ace form, with a mere 200 AP left. Mach-Slash Combo *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': (♠2=400, ♠9=1600) This card combo was used once in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~. Blade performs a series of rapid-fire slashes in succession. 'King Form Combos:' Royal Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) *'AP Cost': 10800 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Blade's strongest and most used combo; Once activated, the effects of this Rouze Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. It can be used as a laser blast from the King Rouzer or as a super-charged slash Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 4000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouze Combo summons the Blay Rouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Cards *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) *'AP Cost': 9400 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouze Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Straight *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 4200 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Blade's Rider Kick in King form. However, this is sadly never seen within the series, due to how the other Riders of the Blade series are. Full House *'Cards Required': Any 3 same number cards + 2 other same number cards *'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. Picture Gallery (Blade's Arsenal) Blade-ar-rouseabsorber.jpg|Rouze Absorber Blade-ar-bluespader.jpg|Blue Spader Blade-ar-blayrouzer.jpg|Blay Rouzer Blade-ar-blayrouzer2.jpg|Jack Blay Rouzer Blade-ar-kingrouzer.jpg|King Rouzer Blade King Form with King Rouzer.jpg|Blade King Form holding the King Rouzer. Picture Gallery (Blade's Forms) Blade-BladeAce.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Ace Form Blade-BladeJack.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Jack Form Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - King Form Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kenzaki is portrayed by . He reprised this role in Kamen Rider Decade. As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes *The name "Blade" is a pun on the Minor Arcana version of the Spade cards: The Suit of Swords. *Every time Blade uses Tackle Boar, his attack is always evaded since it is too predictable. *Blade is the first primary rider and the third rider to be in blue colored suit in basic (not by changing form) after G3 and Knight. *Of the four suits, the Spade Suit Undeads are the only ones to have each member appear in the series in their unsealed forms. *In Decade, Kazuma is only seen in King Form, and transforms into King Form by putting the Evolution Caucasus Card into his Blay Buckle instead of his standard Change Beetle Card. *Kazuma is the center of a Japanese meme dubbed "Ondul", in which actor Takayuki Tsubaki's emotion-slurred speech is treated as a separate language (the name comes from his line in the first episode, "Have you really betrayed us?!", with "honto" ("really") coming out as "ondul"). This meme has been referenced in other works, such as The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. **The meme has been acknowledged within the Kamen Rider franchise, with Kazuma Kendate of Kamen Rider Decade mistaking "Chief" and "cheese". It is further referenced in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes, where "Have you really betrayed us?!" is Blade's special intro dialog with Garren, and in Kamen Rider Battride War, where the quote is the name of one of the game's Achievements. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Undeads Category:Protagonist Category:Slasher Rider Category:Slasher Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Kaijin Category:Beetle Kaijin Category:Longhorn Beetle Kaijin Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa